


Sunday Dinners

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Mickey, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Sunday dinners with  Fiona new boyfriend is never fun thing to do.





	Sunday Dinners

Ian smiles as he lies next to a sleeping Mickey. They are together in their own apartment, out of the south side and into the North side. 

Ian loves it. 

Mickey has gotten better with being a gay man, he’s learnt to be open in public. Ian notices the little things like dinner dates, going out, holding hands. The small things. It’s nice. But his most favorite thing ever is Mickey sleeping. Once Ian's body hits the bed, Mickey subconsciously seems to know because the next thing he sees is Mickey is laying on him. 

Another new thing with Mickey was that he is a cuddler, a hugger and a lover. 

Ian loves all of it. It was Sunday dinner at his sister’s house, with Fiona and her new boyfriend. He is a school teacher named Sam and he seems okay though a bit rude. Lip hated him right away. 

“Hey.” smiles Fiona when she sees Ian and Mickey pulling them into a hug. Mickey is getting better with touching too. 

“Hey, smells so good.” Smiles Ian.

“Debbie is cooking.” Fiona replies.

Sam is annoying. That’s the first thing Ian notices. He keeps giving Mickey dirty looks, for one. Poor Mickey wasn't even doing anything wrong except playing with Franny and talking with Debbie.   
Lip also noticed him giving Mickey the same dirty looks.

“Okay, what the fuck is your issue with my fucking boyfriend?” Ian finally snapped. 

Mickey looks up from where he was helping Franny tie her shoes. 

"He should have fucking stayed in prison, where he belongs. I know all about the Milkovich family." Sam all but shouted. “I also know their father and what he did to my fucking brother!”

And that’s when Mickey punched him hard, knocking Sam to the floor and then kicking him. He bent down. “Talk to my fucking family about my family in their home again and I’ll fucking kill you. 

“Trust me, I don't mind going back home.” he smirked when Mickey kicked him.

"Sorry Fiona." Mickey apologised.

“It’s okay,” she smiled. "I wasn't sure if he was worth the time.” She helps remove Sam from the premises. 

Ian smiles. He knew Mickey thought his family was just as much his own. He also knows he thought prison was home too. 

Sunday dinner becomes their thing with just them. And Mickey knows he is loved by Ian’s family as well.


End file.
